


only for tonight

by JDKoopa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Felix struggles to accept his feelings until Annette comforts him.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 29
Collections: FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	only for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie week day 6, prompt: star! I mean, kinda loosely but hey it works.

Felix panted as he lay on his back on the floor of the training grounds, staring at the night sky. His back and arms were drenched with sweat, his shirt discarded several feet away. His muscles were sore, but that was typical. Granted, he may have pushed himself a little tonight.

I’ll kill her myself!

Felix stood up, newfound anger fueling his training to continue. That boar had finally gone off the deep end. Felix had been practically begging everyone to stop him before it was too late. He had been telling everyone for months that Dimitri was unwell. Of course, nobody had listened.

Felix grunted, then growled, until finally he threw his practice sword at a dummy across the grounds and screamed, a throaty sound filled with rage. He could probably be heard all across campus, and Seteth would scold him for being out of his room so late, but he didn’t care.

As his sword clattered to the ground, Felix heard the doors open slowly behind him. He sat down cross-legged, waiting for Seteth to start yelling. After a few moments, the door closed again.

“If you’re going to scold me, get it over with. I have more important things to do.” Felix said without looking. He heard soft footsteps approaching him, but they didn’t sound like Seteth’s. Felix looked over his shoulder to find Annette approaching him, her usual smile plastered on her face.

Felix was too surprised to say anything. He sat there with his mouth hanging open until Annette sat down behind him and pressed her back against his. “Well, I’m not planning on scolding you. I think talking would be more productive.”

“And how the hell is that supposed to help?” Felix said, facing forward again.He was suddenly aware that he had never put his shirt back on. “The time for talking has long passed. All we can do now is prepare for what’s coming.”

Annette sighed, then started humming. Felix found himself transfixed on the melody as it rose and fell. When she finished her song, Annette was silent for a moment. “The stars are lovely tonight aren’t they? Sometimes, when I’m scared or angry, or especially when I’m lonely, I just look up at the stars and I start to feel better.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Felix spat the words out, hoping that denying the statement might make it less true.

“Well, if it doesn’t mean anything to you, I guess I’ll just be going.” Annette said. Felix felt the pressure from her back pull away from his. He quickly stood and turned to stop her from leaving, and found himself mere inches from her face. Her eyes were full of concern, and her smile was gone. “Or maybe you do know what I mean after all.”

“I’m not scared.” Felix said indignantly. He sat down again, this time facing her. He stared at the ground beneath her feet. “I may be angry, but that’s nothing new. Staring at the stars won’t fix that.”

Annette moved and sat down next to Felix. She placed her hand gently on his knee. “Felix, it’s alright to be vulnerable sometimes. Relying on people doesn’t mean you’re weak.”

“But failing the people who rely on you does.” Felix said too quickly. He stared at her, afraid to look away from her eyes. He felt more grounded with her around, and he was worried that if he looked away, she might disappear. 

After a few moments, Annette looked back to the sky. “Do you know why looking at the stars makes me feel better, Felix?” Felix shook his head. “Have you ever tried to count them?”

Felix looked up at the infinite black canvas of the sky, spotted with gold stars. “Who would try to count them? There are too many, it would be a waste of time.”

“Exactly! There are so many stars! And sometimes, we can see one falling.” As if on cue, Felix watched a star streak across the sky above them as it flickered out. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“I guess. I still don’t understand what this has to do with me.” Felix grumbled.

“Looking at the stars helps me remember that sometimes things happen that are out of my control. Stars fall, and that’s not my fault. But for every star that falls around me, there are a million others that I can still see.” Annette looked at Felix, waiting for something to click.

“Annette I’m not cut out for all this imagery and fluff. Can you just get to the point?”

Annette sighed. “My POINT Felix, is that there are plenty of people who still count on you. I know you feel like you failed Dimitri, but that was out of your control. You still have Sylvain though. And Ingrid, and Ashe. And me.” Annette said. She turned so she was facing him, sitting so their legs were touching.

“I appreciate what you’re trying to say, Annette, but none of you really count on me. I know I’m prickly. You don’t have to waste your time trying to make me feel better. Your time would be better spent sleeping and getting ready for tomorrow.” Felix tried to ignore his pounding heart. He didn’t want Annette to go, but he had embarrassed himself enough for one night.

Annette pouted. “Do you really want me to go, Felix? Or are you just afraid to be vulnerable for once? There’s no one here, it’s just us and the stars. Tell me what you’re really feeling for once! Don’t just streak across the sky and then burn out for nothing.”

Felix opened his mouth to argue, but something about the way Annette said that stopped him. Was he really going to just blink out of existence without doing anything? Why was he so afraid to open up to someone? “You want me to tell you what I’m feeling? Fine. Tonight only, I’ll be vulnerable with you. Don’t hold it against me later though.”

Annette smiled at him. “Great. So tell me then.”

“I’m tired, Annette. Tired of being the only one to see Dimitri for the animal he’s become. Tired of being angry all the time. Most of all, I’m tired of being alone. I don’t know how to be around other people, so I push them away. I just want someone to stay and tell me things will be alright and I haven’t failed.” Felix looked at Annette. I’m tired of being too afraid to tell you how I really feel

“Well, Felix, you’re not alone. I’m not going anywhere. Even if I’m not here, just look to the stars and think of me. I’ll be looking at the same sky, every night.” Annette smiled, and Felix’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Annette, I… I want…” Felix struggled to get the words out. Annette giggled, then leaned forward and kissed him.

“I know. I’ll stay, just for tonight.”

They sat together in silence after that, staring up at the night sky. Eventually, Felix noticed Annette had fallen asleep. He carried her quietly back to her room and tucked her into bed, then took one last look at the stars before going back to his own room.


End file.
